Sneak Peek EEEKKK!
by Sagioca Helsker
Summary: A sneak peek of my story "Murderous Dares". Tell me if you like-like it or hate-hate it.
1. Chapter 5 Marceline Preview

**Hello! Well, this isn't actually a story, more of a sneak peek of one of my stories in the making. It's entitled "Murderous Dares" but this scene doesn't have any murders and/or dares in it, so don't worry!**

**Finn: Why not type the whole thing?**

**Well, I want to, but it's not yet finished. I want to finish my stories first before uploading them. And about "Journey to the Nightosphere", I'll update it later after lunch!**

**Marceline: The chapter that contains this scene SUCKS.**

**No it doesn't.**

**Marceline: YEAH IT DOES! Pffttt, like I would be Finn's m-**

**WHOA Marcey, spoiler alert!**

**Marceline: Never. call. me. Marcey. Sorry, I can't help but criticize this.**

* * *

Marceline's eyes widened. Possibly Finn didn't notice, because he continued brushing off the smudges of dirt and mud and icky stuff that stuck onto his shirt.

"Dang it Jake," he said, removing a leaf that stuck onto his hat, "she caught us. Meh, your sick plan didn't work."

"Weeell. It's your fault, you had to breathe!" Jake stuck his tongue out.

"WHAT?" Finn's eyes narrowed, "YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?"

"I mean you should've held your-"

"GUYS! STOP FIGHTING!" Marceline shouted. Then she hugged Finn. Finn stayed still, speechless, caught in her warm hug. "FINN YOU'RE-YOU'RE-"

"Alive?" he said. "Marcey, what the what? I thought you could _smell_ me?"

"I was just kidding around, fooling Jake and trying to make him spill his beans on why he's all alone in this forest, because I knew he won't answer if I just simply _ask_ him-" she said breathlessly, letting go of him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. WHAT? Wait, you can't _smell_ him?" Jake asked, grinning. "HAH! It worked, at your face Fi-"

"JAKE!"

"What?"

"Marceline, you couldn't even hear me? I thought you had bat-like ears or something-"

"I heard breathing, yeah, but I just thought it was just my imagination because I couldn't smell you." she turned to Jake, "Nice trick weenie."

"TOLD YOU IT WOULD-"

"**JAKE!**"

"Oh you just didn't believe in me, did you? You thought your bro would let you be caught by a sick-I mean cool-vampire queen." Jake taunted.

"Yeah fine." Finn said, rolling his eyes.

"FINN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Marceline asked.

"Long story, but promise me one thing. _Never_. tell. anyone. about. me." he said in a serious tone.

"WHAT? I should tell EVERYONE about you! They're flipping worried! _**WHY?**_" she said, impatiently waving her arms around.

"I did something wrong..." Finn said, shuffling his feet and turning red with shame and guilt.

"What?"

"Come to the tree fort and I'll explain everything."

* * *

**Marceline: This scene itself SUCKS. As if I wouldn't be able to smell through all that muck.**

**Heh heh. You're just weak.**

**Marceline: WHAT?**

**Finn: Dude, what did I do now in this fic?**

**Jake: You murdered someone, duh! It's called that because someone dared you to murder someone.**

**Well, no. 1.) Finn didn't murder anyone.**

**Finn: YEAH!**

**'-_-. 2.) It was PB who murdered someone...s.**

**PB: WHAT?**

**3.) The dare isn't about murders. It will be rated M.**

**Ice King: NOOO. My wife is innocent!**

**WHO LET YOU IN HERE?**

**FP: Will I be here?**

**Yes. You will be one of the main characters actually. Well, you'll just appear in two chapters (I'll see if I could increase) but you're the reason why PB murdered...someone.**

**FP: O.o**

**PB: O.o**

**Ice King: Will I be there?**

**You'll have a cameo, don't worry.**

**I hope you'll read this fic! Oh, and it's part one of a trilogy. If I get lots of positive reviews, maybe I'll even post the first chapter! SO TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT IT. No flames, but criticism is highly appreciated. Juust tell me why you don't like-like this.**

**Bye!**

**PS. Give me four names, two of a girl's and two of a boy's. ;) Who knows, I might include you in here. And give you credit.**


	2. Chapter 4 Jake Preview

**Hello! Well, this is another sneak peek! So far I've got two positive reviews, and three more to go to make me do the whole thing! And...uh *ahem, cough cough* Marshall demanded that he should be put in. I can't disagree with him. Heh.**

**Marshall: :D**

***cough cough* and keep it up! I demand more names! :) Just kidding.**

**Finn: I did tier fifteen with PB?**

**NOW YOU GUYS ARE BEING SPOILER BRATS! NO SPOILER ALERTS!**

**PB: O.O I did WHAT now?**

**FP: NOOO Don't you touch my Prince Finn!**

***they fight***

**Finn: -facepalm- Oh geez.**

**LSP: Am I in it?**

**Yes! Well, you'll be in a cameo with Ice King.**

**Ice King: I don't like that purple whatever!**

**Fionna: AM I IN IT?**

**YEAH! In a cameo.**

**Fionna: Is Cake in it?**

**ENOUGH! I'm gonna insert everyone! (This scene is from the fourth chapter entitled "Jake")**

* * *

The dog came out of the house, wiping his eyes on a handkerchief. He was talking to someone on the phone.

"Yeah, thanks again Cinnamon Bun." he said and hung up. Then without looking, he added with a sniff, "Now, what do you want? If it isn't about Finn then screw off."

"Jake," the human boy said softly, "it's me."

Jake looked up.

"FINN-" he gasped. Without warning, he pounced at him and hugged him. "FINN! YOU'RE-YOU'RE-ALIVE?"

He looked at him with disbelief.

"Are you an apparition?"

"No, look Jake-" Finn started, but he was interrupted by Jake. Jake caught sight of Bonnibel, then gasped again.

"WHY IS SHE WITH YOU?" he shouted, pointing at the pink princess. "OH YOU DIDN'T, DID YOU?"

"Jake, look, let's-"

"WHOA," he shouted on, "FIINN! HOW COULD YOU?"

"JAKE!" Finn was practically screaming. "How about we go inside before we start explaining?"

* * *

**Sorry it was SOOO short. Finn wouldn't stop bugging me. He kept threatening me (blackmailing for short) that he'll kill me if I won't change the story. But without that. there'd be no stories! So apparently he just stopped.**

**Finn: -cry-**

**Dude, crying is for babies!**

**Jake: Dude, you're embarrassing dad! REMEMBER HIS DUNGEON.**

**PB: I did WHAT?**

**Geez don't take it too seriously.**

**FP (guy): Hello. Will I be in it?**

**LHSP: Let me think...okay, you and Fionna could be partners.**

**Fionna: -blush- WHAT?**

**Bye! Sorry this is short, but I tell you, the story will be LONGER.**


	3. BehindtheScenes

**Okay, guys, it's me, Bacon Pancakes (I love that song xD)! I'm back!**

**My replies to those "guest" reviews:  
**

**letswatchblade- Thank you! I know, I bet you're not the only one who's wondering what the flip's going on. I know, right? "Why is everyone acting all 'Oh Finn you're alive!'?" You''l know soon enough (I hope xD Laziness sometimes takes over me).  
**

**Alien Auschwitz- Thanks! :D It's not Finnceline, though. Marceline won't be Finn's girlfriend this time, but his...well, you'll find out. ;) I decided to make a twist. Wonder if anyone had ever done that before.  
**

**Anyhow, thanks to those who reviewed and I decided to upload the behind-the-scenes to keep you contented before posting the first chapter. Just tell me if you don't like it.  
**

* * *

_"Wait, so you mean...?" Finn asked, his eyes widened. "I'm...?"  
_

_"Yes," Marceline answered. "You are."  
_

_"Wait, then why...how...?"  
_

_"Let me explain."  
_

_They sat on the couch.  
_

_"Long before the Mushroom War I was just an ordinary girl. Then it started. That stupid war between those kingdoms. My father was the commander of some troops and so I was guarded everyday by his bodyguards. He feared I'll be killed by our enemies. HIS enemies, anyway.  
Soon I got sick of these guys trailing me around like a guard dog so I ran away and found myself in the middle of an abandoned town. I thought I had the whole town to myself, but I was wrong.  
I was eating near the town's Hall when I heard footsteps. I looked around and saw none, and so I continued eating. Then that idiot jumped on me and strangled me down onto the ground."  
_

_Finn snorted. She had called him an idiot.  
_

_"Then what happened?"  
_

_"Well...I..."  
_

I put down my pen. Whew, finally finished this part! Before I could sneak it down into my pack, however, my seatmate's hand shot out of nowhere and snatched the notebook.

"IANNE!" I breathed, "YOU COULD GET US CAUGHT!"

"Don't worry," she whispered back and started reading.

"I'm not finished with that chapter before!" I whisper-shouted, and grabbed the notebook.

"HEY!" she said, "I was reading!"

"I'll add a few more words then you could read it."

"Just make sure _I_ will read it first," she said, "and not your _crush_."

"Shut up." I snapped, my face turning red.

Yeah, these are my friends. Ianne, Darlyn and Axl (my crush). I started writing this about three weeks ago, and these three are the only ones who've seen it so far. I wanted to keep my work private, but later on I realized that I should post this on Fan Fiction.

Anyway, Darlyn turned to us and asked, "OH my GOSH, is it finished?"

"The first part of the chapter is." I answered, getting my pen.

"Hey, is it finished?" asked Axl.

"NO," I replied and hid the notebook.

"Aw, come on, lemme." he said.

"NO," I repeated.

"Well, she can't finish it until we all go away and let her do the thing she's good at peacefully." Darlyn said and went back to arguing with Axl.

I continued writing down the next part. And then, they would get my notebook again. Sigh. They always act all nuts when I've added another part.

"Finished?"

"No."

5 minutes later...

"Finished now?"

"NO."

another 5 minutes later...

"How about-"

"NO!"

"Well, hurry up."

"I'm the one writing this, so you don't have any rights to make me _hurry up_." I snapped.

"Fine."

* * *

**Yeah, this happened during our Science Class. After I finished copying the lecture, I began to write that part. How we were passing that notebook around without being caught by our teacher and sent to detention is a miracle. xD**  
**Yeah, it's hard passing this around, even if it's just us four. If we were caught and the teacher reads it, we're dead balls! Because you know...Rated M... most of the chapters are, anyway.**

**And just so you know, Fionna will play a big part in the story and so does Marshall. Not cameos anymore! :D**

**Please tell me whether you like this or not.  
**

**Oh, and that part is longer, just got lazy typing the whole thing (xD).  
**


End file.
